The Spring Dance
by Illyera
Summary: Jason asks the girl of his dreams to the Spring Dance.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jason or the other Rangers. They belong to Saban. Just the idea and Emma belongs to me.

**Short Summary:** Jason fines the perfect way to make up the Spring Dance to Emma.

**Feedback:** All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:** This is the first fic in the Jason and Emma Series. Stay tune to find out what happens to the Couple.

**ºººº**

**Chapter One**

Jason stood by his locker, waiting for his friend to show. It had felt weird, at first, being back in school, after being away for almost 2 years. But things were finally getting back to normal, like he was never away. The only thing that was different was some of his friends were gone. He had learned that Kimberly had an offer to compete with other top gymnasts and had gone to Florida and Aisha had stayed in Africa, to help save some sick animals, when she was sent on her Zeo Quest. Zack and Trini had gone their separate ways after the peace conference was over, but he still talked to them occasionally.

He looked around the school. The only thing that had stayed the same, he spotted Bulk and Skull picking on a young kid. He shook his head, as he closed his locker. "Some things never change," He said to himself, as he watched the two wannabe bullies for a minute. He turned his back to them, just as Tommy was heading his way.

"Hey Tommy," He said, placing his backpack on his one shoulder.

"Hey man," Tommy said, as he walked to his locker, which was next to his. "We are heading to the Juice Bar after school?"

"Yeah," He said. "Maybe we could do some sparing."

"Sounds good to me."

**ºººº**

The two best friends started walking down the hall, to their last class of the day.

"Have you heard from Kimberly lately?" Jason asked, as he looked at his friend.

Tommy's face lit up. "Yeah, she called last night," He told him. "She said that she might come visit once things cool down with the competition."

"That's cool. It'd be good to see her, if she does. Like old times."

Tommy smiled at his friend, as he remembered the old days. Hanging out, fighting along side each other, like they were doing now.

**ºººº**

Jason's heart skipped a beat, when he made eye contact with the prettiest girl in the school, or at least he thought so. Emma Adams. Emma smiled shyly, then quickly looked away going to her locker for her math book.

Tommy noticed and smiled. "I heard Emma isn't seeing anyone at the moment. If you like her, why don't you ask her out?"

Jason laughed. "HA! Like she would go out with someone like me. And who says I like her?"

"Jase, I've known you for almost 4 years. You're my best friend. I know these things. Plus, it's written all over your face."

"I don't know. We don't even know if she likes me."

"Trust me, she does. She's friends with Tanya and Kat and I over heard them talking about you," Tommy told him, as they stopped in front of Miss Appleby's class. "There's a Spring Dance this Friday, why don't you ask her to go."

Jason sighed; he knew if he didn't agree to do it, Tommy would be hounding him until he does. "I'll think about it."

"Well, you better think fast before someone else snatches her," Tommy said, and walked in the classroom, and taking his seat next to Rocky, who was talking to one of the girls in the class.

Just then the bell rang and Jason quickly hurried to take his seat next to Tanya. She smiled up at Jason, then turned her attention to Miss Appleby, as she started her daily lecture.

**ºººº**

During those 50 minutes, not once had Jason paid any attention. His attention was on her and how he was going to ask Emma to the Spring Dace. He wasn't very good at asking a girl out, especially if she was beautiful, at that. Something about her, that had his full attention. She was shy, he could tell that much, just by looking at her. She had sent these feelings, he never felt before, about anyone, in his heart. He didn't know how to act around her, afraid that he would make a fool of himself and that would turn her away. He didn't want that. He would hate himself, if that had happened.

**ºººº**

The bell rang, breaking his thoughts away from her. He stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor and went to catch up with Tommy and the others.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"So, have you thought about asking Emma to the dance yet?" Tommy asked, as the group of friends made their way out the school doors and headed in the direction of the Juice Bar.

"I did," Jason finally said. "I think I might just ask her. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tommy smiled. "She could say no."

"She could."

**ºººº**

The 6 teens walked into the Juice Bar. Kat and Tanya walked over to one of the empty tables to start their homework, while the 4 guys went to the weight room area, for their daily work out.

Tommy and Jason went on the mats, to spar. Rocky and Adam went to the weight bench, to try to see who could out do the other.

**ºººº**

Hot, sweaty, out of breath, and tired, Tommy and Jason laid on the mats, trying to catch their breath, after a good sparing match.

"Either, you're getting better or I'm getting weak," Jason said, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He coughed a few times, as he tried getting his breathing back to normal.

Tommy laughed, turning his head to face Jason. "You're not getting weak," He smiled. "I'm getting better."

"Is that so," Jason said, sitting up, whipping the sweat off his forehead.

The two teen boys got up. Jason turned to face Tommy. "Wanna go again?"

"Sure," Tommy said, getting in his fighting stand. "We'll see whose better."

Jason got in his fighting stand. Tommy came at him with a friendly kick, with him blocking it. They went at it for a few, when Tommy looked up just as Emma walked in.

**ºººº**

She walked to the counter, ordered herself a Strawberry smoothie and went to one of the few left open tables to sit.

She waited for Ernie to bring her, her smoothie. She looked around the Juice Bar, spotting Tanya and Kat. She waved to them. Tanya waved and Kat smiled at her. Her eyes wandered more around, to the back, where the weight room was, and saw him. Jason Lee Scott, sparing with his best friend, Tommy. She watched him. "He's good," She thought to herself. She watched the way he moved.

She crushed on him bad. From the moment she laid eyes on him. She had learned, from her friends, Tanya and Kat, that he was from Angel Grove, but was gone for a while, at a peace conference, but then returned.

She liked him, but felt that he wouldn't be interested in someone like her. She thought, herself was too shy. And sometimes that would get the best of her. The reason why she hadn't gone up to him and talked to him. She found out there was a Spring Dance coming this Friday. She didn't have a date. She'd love to have Jason ask her, but to her, it looked like he held no interest in her.

**ºººº**

She looked away, before she found herself crying. Ernie had brought her, her smoothie, smiling she handed him a 5 bill and told him to keep the change. She took a sip of the cold liquid, as she placed her back pack on the table in front of her, getting her history homework out.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Tommy blocked the punch from Jason. "Have you decided on when you were going to ask Emma to the dance?"

"Probably, the next time I see her," Jason said, jumping back, from the kick Tommy did.

"How about now?" Tommy asked, as he pointed out to the bar area. Jason turned his head to see Emma sitting, reading her history book. He stopped and watched her. Off guard, Tommy swept his foot, under Jason tripping, making him go down on the mat.

"I think you should go ask her," Tommy said. "This might be your only chance."

Jason glared up at Tommy and he laughed. He extended his hand and Jason took it, helping him up from the mat.

**ºººº**

They walked to where they had their back packs. Jason picked up the white towel and whipped the sweat off his face. Tommy picked up his water bottle and squirted some water in his mouth.

"I don't know," Jason said. "I wouldn't know what to say."

Tommy sighed. "Just walk up to her and ask."

"But, what if..."

"But, nothing," Tommy said, cutting Jason off. "Do it now or I will go ask her myself."

Jason hesitated at first, but then smiled at Tommy and turned away walking over by Emma.

**ºººº**

Emma was lost in her reading not noticing that Jason was heading in her direction. She read about WWII, writing down any notes she thought was important to know.

**ºººº**

Jason felt his heart jump up into his throat, as he got closer to her table.

He took a deep breath blew it out and stopped at her table.

"Emma?" He said, softly.

Emma looked up from her history book, into the dark brown eyes of her crush, "Hi Jason," She said, shyly.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Um...sure," Emma said, moving her papers out of the way that were scattered across the table. "I don't mind."

"Thanks," He said, pulling the chair across from her out, and sitting down.

He looked at her. He didn't realize just how beautiful she was, until he got a closer look. Her dark brown hair, was pinned up in a bun, little strands had gotten loose and hung down around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were a bright shade of green. She had looked perfect, in his eyes.

"H...How are you?" He asked, as the words got caught in his throat.

"I'm okay. Just swapped with homework," She said, looking away from him, down at her book, as she felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Jason looked at her scattered papers, picking a piece up and looking it over. "Mr. Johnson's History."

"Yes. He wanted us to read about WWII and then do an Essay on what we read," Emma told him, looking up, meeting his brown eyes again. "He's hard."

"Mr. Johnson's class isn't that bad," He told her, as he smiled at her. "I had him a few years ago. If you need any help, I'd be happy to help you."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'd like that."

**ºººº**

Silence fell between the two. He was thinking of the right way to ask her and she wondered why he came over. She knew that it wasn't to talk about History.

"So, is there something I could help you with?" She asked sweetly. Really wanting to know why he was there, "Because I have the feeling that you didn't just come over here to say hi or talk about my History problems, not that I'm flattered or anything because I am."

Jason shifted in his seat. "Actually, yes. There's something that I wanted to ask you."

Emma felt her heart began to beat faster. "What's that?"

"I wanted to know if..."But, his words trailed off, when the sound of beeping came from his watch on his left wrist. "Perfect."

Emma looked at him slightly confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," He said. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He stood up and looked at her.

"Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe some other time, we could talk again."

"Yeah, maybe," He said disappointed, that Zordon or Alpha had picked the perfect time to beep him.

He smiled at her, then turned away, walking to catch up to the others. But stopped. He turned back around. He knew that he couldn't leave without knowing her answer.

"Hey Emma."

Emma turned in her seat to face him. "Yeah, Jason?"

"Would...would you like to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

She looked at him for a minute, questionably, but then smiled. "Yes. I'd love to go with you."

Jason didn't say a word, just smiled widely at her. Then turned away and hurried to catch up to his friends, who were waiting for him with big smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Friday came rather quickly for Jason. He had told the others he wouldn't be able to make it to the Juice Bar after school, cause he was gonna walk Emma home. His friends were happy for him, that he had found Emma.

Since he had asked her to the dance, they've been hanging out, getting to know each other, and to their surprise, they had more in common then they thought.

**ºººº**

The final bell to end the school day rang. The halls filled with teens, excited that the weekend was finally here.

As quickly as the hall filled up, as quickly it emptied. They're going home, getting ready for that night; Spring Dance.

**ºººº**

Jason waited by his locker for Emma. He had just said bye to his friends, who were going to the Juice Bar, for a quick after school snack before heading home to get ready for tonight.

His face lit up when he saw Emma walking his way.

"Sorry, I'm late. Mr. Johnson wanted to talk to me after class," She said, as she approached him. "One thing about him, he doesn't know when to stop talking."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that was his problem. He could talk your ear off."

The couple began walking down the hall to the exit. Emma adjusted her back pack on her shoulder.

"I never did thank you for helping me with my History essay," She said, as he held the door for her.

"It was no problem," He told her. "Glad that I could help."

"You did and I'm grateful. I didn't think I'd be able to write it if you weren't there to help." He smiled at her as their eyes met.

**ºººº**

Jason and Emma walked, leaving the school behind talking. They walked through the park, Emma found that it was quicker to get to her house. Not that she wanted to get rid of Jason, but she had tons of stuff to do, before the dance. Occasionally, they'd flirt or he'd make her laugh or blush, by telling her that she was beautiful.

"Well, this is my house," Emma said, as they stopped in front of a white house.

Jason looked at the house. "Nice," He said.

"Thanks. It belonged to my grandma before she died 2 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

Emma smiled up at him. One of the many things she had noticed about him. He was caring. And sweet, nice, fun to be around and not to mention very handsome. "It's okay. I know she's in a better place."

They stood there, looking into each others eyes. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face and Jason brushed it away, lightly touching her cheek.

"I should go in," She told him.

"Okay," He said. "What time should I pick you up tonight?"

"Well, the dance is at 7:00, so how about 6:30?"

"That's fine with me," He told her.

"Okay. I'll see you at 6:30."

"Yeah."

Their eyes met again, they smiled.

"Bye Jason," She said, then started walking up the path to her house.

"Bye Emma." He stood there and watched her. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He smiled to himself and left.

**ºººº**

Emma checked herself, one last time, in the mirror. Making sure that everything was perfect. She kept her hair down, soft curls in her hair, as it laid down past her shoulder blades. Her dress was short, a little above her knees, loose, but fit her in the right places. And it was a soft purple, almost blue in the light. She topped her look with a light purple eye shadow, eye liner and a clear lip gloss.

When she was satisfy with her look, she walked over to her bed, sat down and put her flat heel toe revealing, sandals on.

She glanced at her alarm clock. "He'll be here anytime now," She said to herself, getting up and leaving her room and headed downstairs to wait for Jason. The house was empty. Her parents were away, out. It had been their 20 year Anniversary. She hoped one day, she would meet someone and be still in love with them after so many years together, just like her parents.

**ºººº**

Jason pulled up next to Emma's house. Nervous, he turned off the car, opening the door, stepping out and hurrying around and up the path to her house.

He stood on her front porch for a second, before he knocked on her door. He heard footsteps and then the door open.

He smiled, when he saw Emma standing there, more beautiful then ever.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi."

Their eyes met. "You look beautiful," He said, softly.

Emma blushed, pushing a strand of her hair, behind her ears. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." Jason wore a nice pair of tan pants, a black button down shirt with a white tank top underneath.

Lost in their own thoughts for a minute, they forgot where they were going.

**ºººº**

Jason shook his thoughts away. He knew if they didn't leave now, they would still be standing there, looking into each others eyes, while everyone else would be dancing, and that's what he wanted. He wanted to be able to hold her close to him. To feel her in his arms. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Emma looked away, from his eyes. She had felt all fuzzy inside, every time she looked at him. "Yes, just let me grab my house keys." She walked in her house, grabbed her keys and came back. "I'm ready." She closed the door, locking it behind her.

She linked her arm in his, as the two walked to his car. He opened the door, she got in, he closed it, once she was seated and he quickly hurried, getting in the drivers side.

He started the car, put it in drive and pulled away, heading to the school where the dance was being held.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Once they were in the school, Jason and Emma were met up with Rocky and Kat, who Rocky later had asked if she wanted to go.

Kat smiled at Emma. "Girl, I love that dress. You so have to let me borrow it some day," She said, as she gave her friend a hug.

"Sure, just let me know when," Emma said, smiling.

**ºººº**

The two couples headed down the hall to the gym. Emma's face lit up as they stepped into the gym, being greeted by Miss Appleby. Jason looked over at her and smiled when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. He felt something, something warm and caring for her. Something he never experienced before, with other girls. He was glad that he had come back to Angel Grove.

Emma looked around the gym, a smile wide on her face. The place had looked beautiful to her. Her first dance she had been to. Lights hung around the room; a large area was lit, for the dance floor. Light color streamers and balloons scattered across the room. Candles were lit on each of the tables across the room, with light color rose petals sprinkled on and around the tables and chairs, giving the gym a rose flower scent. Music blared through the speakers; a few people were out on the floor dancing.

She turned to look up at Jason and smiled when their eyes had met.

"Would you like to go sit down somewhere?" He asked, loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head.

Jason led her across the dance floor to one of the empty tables. He pulled out her chair for her and Emma sat down, then Jason took his seat next to her. Soon they were joined by Rocky and Kat and Tanya and Adam.

"Where's Tommy?" Jason asked, after looking around and not seeing his best friend no where in sight.

"Didn't you hear?" Adam asked. When Jason looked at him confused, he continued. "He got a call from Kimberly early this morning; she was coming for a visit. He went to go pick her up from the airport."

Jason looked surprised. "Cool."

"Yeah, he said he'll be here later with Kim," Adam finished.

"I hope so. I haven't seen Kim in almost 2 years. It would be good to see her again."

**ºººº**

As the night rolled on, Emma was enjoying herself. When a good up beat song came on, the group of friends would go out on the floor and dance. By 7:30, the gym was filled with students from Angel Grove High School.

After dancing to one of the songs, Emma and Jason went to get some punch from the snack table.

"Are you having a good time?" Jason asked, as he handed her a glass of red punch.

"Yes," She said excitedly, "Thank you." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. When she realized what she had done, her face turned a light shade of pink.

He looked at her surprised, but smiled. "What was that for?"

"For everything," She told him. "For tonight. For this week. For asking me."

Their eyes met, Jason brought his hand up to her face and lightly brushed away a piece of her hair, softly caressing her cheek. He stepped closer to her, inches away from kissing her. She gasped softly as Jason leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm glad I asked you," Jason told her, once they pulled apart.

Emma stood there. Her head spinning with delight. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried catching her breath. Her lips tingled, as she still could feel his on hers.

**ºººº**

Just when things couldn't go wrong, Jason's watch beeped. He looked down and then looked at Emma. She looked at him, her smiled drifted away, as she knew that he had to go.

"Looks like you're being paged," She said softly, looking down at the floor. "You better go."

"I'm sorry Emma," He said. "I do need to go. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's okay. I understand." But, she didn't understand. It seemed to her, that whenever things were going good, they would get interrupted and Jason would have to leave her.

He kissed her softly on the lips again, smiled and walked away, meeting the others at the door. To his surprise when he and the others walked out into the hallway, he saw Tommy and Kimberly hurrying down the hall. There was no time for talk just a quick hug and hello between him and Kimberly.

The others teleported to the command center, while Jason stayed. He asked Kim if she would go in and relay a message to his date, Emma. She said she would and he told her what to tell Emma.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets it," Kimberly said. "Now go. The others need you."

"Thank you Kim," He said, then teleported to the command center.

**ºººº**

Kimberly smiled to her self, as she walked through the doors to the gym. She searched the room for Emma, Jason's date. When she found her, sitting at one of the tables, she walked over to her.

Emma sat at the table, watching couples dance on the floor. How she wished that her and Jason were one of them.

She felt someone tap her on her shoulder, and she turned to see a brown hair girl.

"Hi," Kimberly smiled. "Emma?" Emma shook her head. "Hi. I'm Kimberly a friend of Jason."

"Hi," Emma said, shyly. "You're Tommy's girlfriend."

"Yes, I am," Kimberly said, sitting down next to her. "Jason wanted me to give you a message."

"What did he say?" Emma asked, swallowing the lump that rose up in her throat.

"He said he's sorry for leaving but not to worry he'll be back once he's done taking care of busy. And that he still wants that dance."

Emma smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Kimberly smiled. "You're welcome."

**ºººº**

An hour went by and Kimberly sensed something was wrong. The kind person she was, she placed a comforting hand on Emma's arm. Emma looked over at Kim with watery eyes. "You don't have to worry. Jason is good for his word. He will be back."

Emma looked down. "I know. But, I'm just a little worried, that something is wrong."

"Don't be. Jason can take care of himself."

Emma sighed, as she sat and waited for him to return. Kimberly had excused herself, to go off to talk to a few of her old friends, leaving her by herself to think.

The DJ had mentioned that it was the last song of the night. She looked around hoping to find that he was back, but he wasn't. A few tears fell from her eyes as she stood up. With her head held high, she walked across the floor, her heart breaking, as she saw couples dancing together to the perfect song, and as she knew that he wasn't coming back.

She walked out of the gym and headed down the hall. Once she was outside, she leaned up against the door and cried. She knew that, that tonight was too good to be true.

She whipped the tears off her face and started walking home, cutting through the park. She walked over to the picnic table and sat down, not ready to go home yet. She wrapped her arms around herself; tears fell as she thought of Jason and everything he had done for her, being thankful for having a friend like him. But, what she felt inside was not friendship. She felt something different, stronger for him.

Emma dropped her head in her hands and began to cry again.

**ºººº**

By the time Jason had gotten back to the dance, she was already gone. Kimberly had told him she had seen Emma walk out. He cursed to himself as he walked, heading to the park to clear his head and figure out a way to make tonight up to Emma.

He had liked her a lot, more then any girl he ever went out with. They had a great friendship, but he felt something stronger and deeper inside for her. And he hated himself for being late, not getting there in time.

Jason walked through the park. He wondered just how hurt she was. He knew he had to do something, to make her forgive him for ruining the perfect night for her. He sighed heavily and walked over to the picnic table he would always sit at, just to relax, clear his mind. But he didn't expect to find her there.

Emma stared off, looking at the ground, resting her chin on her knees. A few tears she had left inside fell from her puffy eyes. Her heart broke, but she knew she had to just let go and move on with her life. There were other guys waiting to be with her, but she thought none of them would be like Jason. Her feelings were too deep to just forget. She sighed frustrated, whipping the tears off her face.

"Emma?" She heard. She turned quickly meeting the eyes of the one she cared for.

"Jason," She said quietly, turning away from him.

The End (But to be continued)


End file.
